Infrared (IR) technology is used in a variety of applications, equipment and sensors such as IR spectroscopes, IR detectors, and IR imaging systems configured for use in variety of applications including but not limited to chemical imaging, night vision equipment, weather monitoring, astronomical applications, a variety of cameras and imaging for medical applications. However, even the most sophisticated of these devices still use primitive and bulky mechanical devices for operations such as shuttering of IR light. These bulky devices are typically made of a metal piece and a motor that operates to mechanically move the metal piece over an aperture and function as a shutter. This type of shuttering technology makes the devices bulky, expensive and slow to operate. Furthermore, mechanical shutters are vulnerable to shock and wear which decreases system reliability.